Broken Dreams
Broken Dreams is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the third episode of the Black Box arc. It continues the storyline of expanding the backstories of Dayu and Deker and their deal with the "King of the Nighloks" and Serrator makes a brief appearance in this episode, albiet in a flashback. Synopsis Jayden the Red Ranger faces off his arch enemy Deker in one on one combat. Plot At the Shiba House, the Rangers train while Jayden is distracted about the recent events with Deker. The Rangers attempt to comfort him, Mia plans to cook dinner for Antonio. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred lectures Dayu on her failure. He breaks her Harmonium and orders her to forget her past. Bulk and Spike enjoy a lunch in the city. Dayu sees a musician and plans to capture him to repair her instrument. Mia watches the scene and morphs into action. Rhinosnorus enters the scene. Dayu refuses to return back to Master Xandred. The Rangers confront the Nighlok as Dayu exists the scene with the musician. The guys face off against the Nighlok while the girls follow Dayu. Antonio races the fight. Rhinosnorus takes the opportunity to place Antonio under a sleeping spell, similar to Somnibot's sleeping spell from "Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers" but without using a lullaby. After he puts Antonio to sleep, the Nighlok leaps into an interdimensional portal to chase after Dayu. In the forest, the Pink Ranger and Dayu's battle is interrupted by the Nighlok, who puts them both to sleep - sending them to the Dream World as well. Master Ji informs Jayden about the Dream Spell - the victims start having beautiful dreams, but Rhinosnorous eats his dreaming victims in the Dream World, ultimately killing them. The Rangers must enter the Dream World to save everyone from being consumed. Jayden plans to use his Symbol Power to enter the Dream World. In the forest, Mia dreams about cooking a meal. She enters a dark part of the Dream World and sees human Deker carrying his new bride, Dayu. Back in the city, the Rangers use their Symbol Powers to get Kevin and Mike in the Dream World. They find Antonio, who admires his fish award after winning the fishing tournament. The Rangers try to warn Antonio, but their attempts fail as he is too busy enjoying his dream. Samurais Bulk and Spike enter the scene and tries to scare Rhinosnorous away so everyone can have their beautiful dreams, but the Nighlok is unimpressed and scares them. Mike and Kevin morph into action to face off against the Nighlok, who has an advantage in the Dream World. Green Ranger has an idea to use the world to their advantage. He grows in his large form to kick the boulder back. Yellow Ranger finds Mia and Dayu in the forest. Mia continues to dream about Deker and Dayu's wedding night. Dayu and Deker exchange their prized gifts: Uramasa and a guitar. Their house was burned down. Dayu called for help to save Deker. A Nighlok hears her call and makes a deal with Dayu in order to save Deker's life, in exchange for her humanity. After pondering, she accepts the deal. The Nighlok casts a curse on Deker to live as a half human and half Nighlok, losing all his memories of Dayu and their life together in the process. Deker awakes, transforms into his Nighlok form and vanishes. Disheartened after being tricked, Dayu transforms into her Nighlok form, embracing her guitar, the only memento left by Deker to her, which turns into the Harmonium. Blue and Green Rangers work together to knock out the Nighlok. The Musician wakes up and retreats. Blue Ranger fires the Hydro Bow, but the Nighlok leaves the scene. Jayden watches as Antonio wakes up. Octoroo sees his opportunity to get Jayden and his Sealing Power. Rhinosnorus grows to his large form. Antonio and Jayden morph into action. The two Rangers summon the Lion and Claw Zords. The zords face off against the Nighloks and Giant Moogers. After a brief battle, Claw Zords performs its finishing attack to defeat the remaining Moogers. Mia wakes up in the forest. She tries to comfort Dayu, who is angry to her for spying her dreams. Yellow Ranger arrives in time to protect Mia. Back in the city, Deker sees his opportunity to challenge Jayden. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott/Rugen Du Bray as Dayu/Dalia *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Campbell Cooley as Rhinosnorus *Derek Judge as Mysterious Shadow (Serrator) *Stig Eldred as The Narrator Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow) *Pink Samurai Ranger - N/A *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - N/A *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Errors *Jayden and Antonio recognized the Spitfangs, even though this is their first actually seeing them on screen. *Mia had her Samuraizer out. In the next shot, however, she can be seen pulling out her Samuraizer. Notes *Given the grim nature of Juzo Fuwa and Dayuu Usukawa's backstories, Deker and Dayu's respective counterparts in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger --- a disenchanted Samurai searching for the thrill in killing his opponents in cold blood and a jilted woman who kills her would-be lover and his bride in a fire --- Deker and Dayu's backstories are altered and tied together. *This episode shares similar themes to Zeo's "Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers". Both episodes have monsters that use sleep as a motif, and even use similar sleeping spells. *First appearance of Serrator who would not appear outside of Dayu's dream until the next season, Super Samurai. *Despite Rhinosnorus giving humans good dreams (leading to his deceptive nature), Dayu has more of a nightmare as she relives the day she became her monster form and lost Deker. It should be noted the dream started off with her remembering her wedding, a happier memory. *First apperance of the Spitfang Nighlok foot soldiers. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Samurai Category:Episode